From time to time, a user of a computing device may desire to restore the computing device to its original state by restoring a factory operating system to the computing device. For example, if a computing device becomes inoperable, a user may desire to restore the factory operating system in order to restore the computing device to a previously-working state (i.e., the original state as shipped from the factory).